


cowboy casanova

by BuddysImpala



Series: phillip’s super secret journal [2]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Cowboys, Grinding, I am so sorry Carrie Underwood, Jesus Christ what is this, M/M, Oop, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Phillip is a total whore, Phillip needs to come rescue his goddamn journal, Phillip’s journal, Roleplay, Unbetaed because this already took me a month and a half to write LOL, Who am I, but I had to give it a 99cent porno title because... it’s Phillip, cowboy casanova, here comes the part where my ace ass can’t take tagging this shit seriously, he’s actually a very famous erotic writer didn’t you know, super secret journal, this is a totally serious smutfic, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddysImpala/pseuds/BuddysImpala
Summary: Phineas is bored and decides to snoop in Phillip’s journal (again).
Relationships: P. T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle
Series: phillip’s super secret journal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602394
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	cowboy casanova

**Author's Note:**

> This fic LITERALLY took me a month and a half to write because my ace ass can only write sex scenes like 3 sentences at a time lmfao.
> 
> As with the first installment to this little journal series, everything is written by yours truly EXCEPT FOR the journal passage itself. That’s a result of the lovely AskCarlyle on Tumblr.
> 
> Phillip, honey, you need to do a better job at locking up this thing.

Phineas was  _bored_. Phillip had gone to run errands, promising to be back in an hour or so, and now Phineas was kicking himself for not going with him. There were no shows that day and no shows tomorrow, and the ringmaster found himself bursting with unused energy.

He laid stretched out on the couch, eyes closed, though they snapped open every other moment. One of Phillip's books was strewn over his lap, though he found no interest in it. How Phillip could read these things, Phineas would never—

Suddenly, he sat upright. He opened his eyes, now bright and eager, and his lips curled into a slow grin. He set the book aside on the table and stood from the couch.

He had no interest in reading Phillip's boring novels, but there was one piece of work he would be  _ delighted _ to sink his teeth into.

He thought back to that night a few weeks ago, when he'd played out the role of sea captain just for Phillip. Finding his secret journal had been an honest accident, but Phineas was ceaselessly delighted by the fantasies he found there. The next morning, after they'd woken and memories of the night before flooded their minds, Phillip had agreed to let Phineas see the rest of his writings, if it meant that Phineas wouldn't judge him (never) and they could experiment as they pleased. His voice had held hesitance, but his eyes had flashed excitement — Phineas was certain that Phillip was just as eager as he was.

Phineas didn't want to be too predictable. Trying something new every day would dull the fun, become too routine, and he would run out of material quickly. But if he chose a fantasy when Phillip was least expecting it...

Chuckling to himself, Phineas fetched the journal from Phillip's spare room — still kept in the secret compartment just so Phineas's girls would never stumble upon it — and returned to the living room. Now settling comfortably on the couch, Phineas flipped through the dog-earred pages and stopped on a random passage.

Curiously, he began to read.

_I should start reading less sensational literature before bedtime. Last night, I was leafing through an account of all the various forms of lawlessness and unruly behavior to be found in the western territories. It is equal parts shocking and fascinating to imagine that, even in these modern industrialized times, such pockets of wild and unrestrained society can still exist along the frontier. I am most curious to see it myself someday._

_As it so happened, my dreams most readily obliged. A player piano was rattling off some jaunty tune in the corner a saloon that bore a remarkable resemblance to the one we frequent here in Manhattan. I was wearing only a pair of denim waist overalls and a short leather waistcoat, having somehow misplaced my shirt, and appeared to be dancing on the bar counter. This pleased the patrons and they bought more drinks, rowdily cheering and joking with one another. Then, the newcomer entered._

_He was dressed in the attire of a cattleman - the dusty bandanna that had seen more fights than washes, the checkered flannel shirt with sleeves rolled up to showcase strong forearms tanned from a life lived outdoors, the supple leather chaps that outlined a pair of long, perfectly-wrought legs, shaped from years of riding and herding wayward beasts. A weathered hat shaded most of his face save for a rugged jawline covered in dark stubble. When our eyes met, I knew right away that horses weren't the only things he intended to wrangle that day._

_Filling a glass from the beer keg, I brought it over to him with as much of a saunter as I could manage under that intent stare. "Howdy, stranger. Might I offer something for your thirst?" I didn't think it was humanly possible, but his gaze grew more avid, looking me up and down appraisingly like a steer at auction._

_With a small grunt of approval, he accepted the beverage, moving in so close that I could feel the heat radiating off his skin. His head tipped back, exposing a tempting glimpse of sinewed throat as he drained it in one long swallow. His hand grasped my arm next, in much the same manner as he had helped himself to the beer. As if by tacit agreement, I led him upstairs, ignoring the stares we left behind..._

Settling back, a smirk was already beginning to curl at Phineas's lip, an achingly familiar heat stirring in his lap. Running his tongue over his lips, his eyes flicked down to the words on the page, then up again. They settled in the direction of the kitchen — specifically, the cabinet they kept the alcohol.

There was no way he could possibly pull off a stunt like that at a public bar. But, perhaps...

Head buzzing with ideas, Phineas got up and began rummaging in the kitchen.

*

The house was dark when Phillip returned. Shifting the groceries into one arm, he was surprised to find the front door already unlocked. It swung open to reveal a near-black hallway.

Slight unease curled at the pit of Phillip's stomach. He called out, "Phineas?"

He walked down the hall, eyes adjusting to the lack of light. The kitchen was dimly lit and Phillip relaxed some upon realizing Phineas sat at the table. Setting the groceries on the counter top, Phillip turned to the man.

His breath caught in his throat.

Phineas sat at the table, stirring a glass of whiskey. His head was bowed low, the cowboy hat he wore concealing most of his face in shadow. When he looked up at the sound of Phillip's gasp, he slowly grinned.

"Howdy, Phillip."

Phillip's eyes widened as he took Phineas in. The hat was drawn low, a dusty bandanna around his neck. He wore a checkered shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, fingers curled around the cool glass of his drink. Cowboy boots poked out from underneath the table.

Phillip could feel his face warming as he was unable to tear his eyes away. "Phin, what—"

"You don't appear to be dressed for the part, stranger." Phineas's grin returned as he slowly looked Phillip up and down. "Why don't you see what you can find in the back of our little saloon?" He motioned toward the direction of their bedroom.

Heart thundering in his ears, Phillip found himself obeying. He left Phineas in the kitchen and hurried to their bedroom... where an outfit almost identical to the very one he wore in his dream was awaiting him.

Nothing but a pair of denim waist overalls and a short leather waistcoat was laid out on the bed, much like the clothing Phillip wore in his dream — though he couldn't remember the exact coloring of the leather, this particular waistcoat was black and obviously lacking in length. Phillip's face grew hotter than before as he stripped and put on the outfit, feeling more exposed than ever.

In his dream, he'd been drunk. He was not drunk enough for this.

Taking a deep breath, excitement began to stir in the pit of Phillip's stomach though he was still a bit mortified. He left the bedroom and returned to the kitchen.

Phineas was gone. Nothing but the glass of whiskey remained at his place.

Confusion almost took over, Phillip nearly calling out Phineas's name, but he managed to bite his tongue and took a seat in Phineas's place. He watched the glass for a moment, the ice slowly melting into the drink, before deciding that if Phineas had really wanted the drink himself, he would have taken or finished it. Slow sips of whiskey turned into gulps, and then the drink was gone before Phillip quite realized what was happening.

There were no rowdy bar goers, nor any loud music, but that only made Phillip all that more aware when he heard the footsteps. He stiffened in his chair, sitting straight upright. Then, Phineas stepped into the doorway.

Still not nearly as drunk as he'd described in his journal, but feeling just a little more relaxed after one drink, Phillip looked up. Even though he'd gotten a good look at Phineas just minutes earlier, his breath still caught in his throat. The vision from his dream flashed in his mind as he looked at the man  (the newcomer) and took in the checkered flannel shirt and the leather chaps. His arms were down by his sides, seemingly all that more enticing in the flannel shirt. The way the sleeves were rolled up just hinted at the strong muscle underneath.

Now that Phineas was standing, Phillip also got a better look at the leather chaps and the way they clung to his legs. Eyes tracing up and down Phineas's lower half, Phillip unconsciously licked his lower lip. He slowly looked up, eyes lingering just a second too long on the bandana wrapped around the cowboy's throat, and made eye contact with the man.

Eyes of blazing amber.

Had Phineas not been in character, he would have smirked and bustled over to Phillip to hurry the act along. Instead, though, the cowboy silently tipped his hat in greeting and took his seat at the 'bar,' beside Phillip.

This was, Phillip realized, where he was supposed to act.

As Phineas took a seat, Phillip stood up. Some of their alcohol was already displayed out on the counter top, no doubt thanks to Phineas's handiwork, and Phillip took a glass and filled it with beer. Filling the glass up to the brim, a slow smirk spread across Phillip's mouth as he relaxed further and he sauntered back to Phineas, his dream playing out in his mind's eye all the while.

As if watching himself in a mirror, he offered the beer out, leaned forward, and purred, "Howdy, stranger. Might I offer something for your thirst?"

The corner of Phineas's lip just barely twitched as he gazed at Phillip, amber gaze darkening as he slowly looked the younger man up and down. Phillip reddened just slightly, not quite having the self confidence he would fully drunk, and extremely aware of the short leather waistcoat he wore, open and exposing his otherwise naked chest. However, he didn't break eye contact as the silent man in front of him seemed to finish his 'assessment.'

Finally, Phineas grunted and reached for the drink, closing the distance between them and fingertips lightly brushing Phillip's skin as he accepted the glass. Phillip, suddenly very warm, felt goosebumps rise on his skin in reaction to the man's teasing touch.

Phillip watched in silence, almost hypnotized, as Phineas tilted his head back and drank. He watched Phineas's throat work as he swallowed, then his eyes drifted down to the bandanna around the cowboy's neck.

Phineas set the glass down after finishing his drink, then grabbed Phillip's arm. Phillip shivered even though he knew it was coming. He was hauled up as Phineas stood, and then he took temporary lead, leading the cowboy back into the bedroom.

Phillip hadn't paid much attention when he was in the bedroom before, having only remained long enough to change before getting back to Phineas. Now, though, he immediately took notice to something he hadn't before — a coil of ropes were strewn on the nightstand, next to a bottle of wax. His eyes widened.

Before he could look at much else, Phineas pulled him closer and pressed their mouths together, lips rough against Phillip's own. He whined against the older man's mouth and reached up to remove the man's cowboy hat, running his fingers through tousled hair. Phineas groaned deep in his throat and nipped at Phillip's lip before pulling away.

He paused a moment before reaching out and gripping Phillip's jaw, calloused fingers grazing Phillip's cheek. He looked into the younger man's deep blue eyes for a moment, but seeming particularly focused on his red, kiss-swollen lips. His own lips parted just slightly as he discarded Phillip, dropping his hold as suddenly as he'd taken it. He slapped Phillip on the cheek, just enough to sting, before giving out his first order.

"On your knees, boy," the cowboy growled. His hands swiftly fell to his front as he slowly undid his belt, letting it drop to the floor in a coiled heap.

Phillip moaned as he dropped to his knees. He shivered as Phineas's hand made its way to the back of his head, gripping his hair tight enough that a quiet whimper fell past his parted lips. Saliva pooled in his mouth as he eyed Phineas's bulge, and then the man was pulling him closer before he got the chance to move himself. Groaning, he gripped Phineas's hips and mouthed against the bulge, wetting the rough material of Phineas's trousers.

Phineas hissed above him, murmuring under his breath for Phillip to hurry up. Phillip's fingers trembled as he started to work the cowboy's trousers down his legs. Phillip's mouth fell open in another groan as the man's cock sprang free, swiftly filling out into full hardness. Soft, golden skin surrounded the rosy red tip, the most enticing of vices.

The grip in Phillip's hair tightened further, a silent order to hurry along. Phillip licked his lips again and breathed deep before delving forward. He sucked the tip in his mouth, peering up at the cowboy through lowered lashes.

Phineas made eye contact with Phillip, his own eyes dark and heated. His lips twisted, as if wanting to say something, but then he only grunted and thrusted his hips forward.

Phillip groaned. He swirled his tongue around the tip, slow and teasing, before finally taking more of Phineas in. His grip tightened more on Phineas's hips, no doubt leaving little red crescent-shaped marks in the delicate skin. He swallowed, and wanted to smirk in satisfaction as the added suction made Phineas moan loudly from above.

Phillip inhaled deeply through his nose, Phineas's musky scent overpowering his senses. He slid one hand from Phineas's hip and wrapped it around the part of Phineas that he couldn't take. Stroking Phineas in time with his suction, the noises the man made from above made Phillip feel incredibly smug.

Phillip closed his eyes as the taste of salt teased his tongue. Phineas, who was still entirely dressed save for his discarded hat and lowered trousers, was beginning to sweat, and it gleamed on his skin. Phillip could smell it, sweat mixed in with alcohol and sex, and Lord if it didn't completely overpower him then and there.

When Phineas came, it was with a groan and his hand back in Phillip's hair, holding the man steady. Phillip trembled as he was forced to take Phineas's come, every single taste bud in his mouth lit aflame as he pulled away just enough to swallow. His throat already felt raw and hoarse, and the thought of what he may sound like if he opened his mouth mortified him.

Phineas took Phillip by the jaw and forced his gaze upwards, smirking as Phillip panted. Phillip’s tongue darted out and he licked his lips, catching the remaining taste of the cowboy’s seed.

Phineas’s kiss was bruising, swallowing the whimper that escaped Phillip’s throat. He forced Phillip’s lips open, tasting himself on Phillip’s tongue. He’d be hard again soon enough, and his softened cock twitched.

They pulled away, Phineas’s gaze assessing as he looked Phillip up and down. His hair was mused, lips red and swollen, nipples hard, sweat causing his leather jacket to cling to his skin. Phineas smirked and took Phillip by the jaw again.

“Look at my little soiled dove,” he purred.

Phillip’s mouth fell open as he moaned Phineas’s name. Phineas smirked and pushed him away.

"On the bed," came his sharp order. Excitement shot down Phillip's spine, his neglected cock twitching in aroused interest. Not breaking eye contact with Phineas for a single moment, Phillip slowly stood. He backed up to the edge of the bed and lowered himself, keeping steady with the man all the while. Feeling somewhat smug, he tilted his chin up and allowed a small smirk to curl at his lip.

Phineas's eyes narrowed as he watched Phillip's little display. “Mighty brave act for someone who’s just sucked a man’s cock,” he scoffed.

As Phillip kicked off his shoes and removed his socks, Phineas crossed the room to the dresser and grabbed the coil of rope. He captured eye contact with Phillip once more as he snapped the cord.

Phillip couldn't stop his eyes from widening as he stared at Phineas's hands. His face warmed, revealing just how excited he was, and he shifted on the mattress. The cowboy snickered.

Then, Phineas simply stood back for a moment and observed his Phillip. He was just becoming uncomfortably warm in his getup, but a part of him didn’t care. He took his time, his eyes roaming Phillip’s body and then darkening as he took in the way Phillip’s legs were spread, bulge in his pants, and he looked up at Phineas with the hungry gaze of a man who wanted nothing but to be debaunched. 

He also, Phineas noted with utter delight, seemed to be particularly interested in the bandana around Phineas’s neck. If he was trying not to stare, he was doing a horrible job of it.

Phillip’s eyes fluttered as Phineas descended upon him, as if he’d been caught in a daze. The open leather jacket was pushed roughly off his shoulders and Phineas tossed it from the bed, landing in a careless heap on the floor. Phineas’s stare was dark and intense as he grabbed Phillip by the wrists, nails digging into his skin, and ordered him to stay there as he made work on the rope. It was slick thanks to the wax Phineas had thought to apply ahead of time, saving Phillip from any major rope burn that might have resulted from their activities.

Phineas knotted the rope tighter than he would have had it not been oiled, and Phillip watched him with wide, darkening eyes. His arms were jerked up and then Phineas snickered as he tied Phillip to the bedpost. The rope was thicker than the ribbon from a few weeks ago had been, and Phillip found it harder to make even the slightest movement. His fingers twitched.

After he was finished with the rope, Phineas leaned in and kissed Phillip. Phillip sighed against his mouth and leaned as far into it as he could with the newfound restraints. As Phineas pulled away, he nipped lightly at Phillip’s lower lip and tugged it gently with his teeth.

“That should do you for awhile, hmm?”

“What?”

Phillip was lost in a cloud of arousal, already yearning for Phineas’s lips again. His trousers were uncomfortably tight, cock straining against the fabric. He whimpered softly and rolled his hips, eager to rut against something. Anything to ease the pressure.

“Phin—“

The younger man cut himself off when he realized what Phineas was doing. Slowly, with a smirk curling at his lip, he reached up and around to the back of his neck, and untied the bandana. The dusty brown fabric came apart from around his throat, and he held it in his hand a moment before his gaze flickered over to Phillip’s red, kiss-bruised lips.

Phillip’s eyes widened as Phineas descended upon him and knelt beside him. Phillip’s lips parted as he tried to speak again.

“Phineas—“

The slap, like before, was light, but sharp. Phillip’s words died in his throat as he moaned.

“Boys as pretty as you are to be seen,” Phineas muttered as he started to tie the bandana around Phillip’s mouth, “not heard.”

Phillip made a noise that was muffled by the new restraint. His senses were invaded by dust and Phineas and sweat. His heart was pounding in his chest, throbbing in his ears, aching in his cock. His eyes flicked to Phineas, who grinned in response.

Once Phineas was done tying the bandana, he smiled and kissed Phillip’s cheek. The action seemed far too gentle for his character, and Phillip’s brow furrowed in confusion. But Phineas’s lips quickly trailed from his cheek to his neck, sucking possessively at the unblemished skin he found there. Phillip’s questions died in his throat and he sighed instead, tilting his head one way to allow Phineas better access.

Phineas continued his downward descent, kissing and sucking at Phillip’s neck, his collarbone, his chest. His kisses turned from fluttering touches over Phillip’s chest to nipping lightly with teeth. Phillip moaned through the bandana as Phineas sucked on his nipples, biting gently with teeth, lavishing Phillip with his tongue.

Phillip closed his eyes as Phineas ventured downwards, lifting his hips again as Phineas grazed teeth just above his naval. Phillip felt the smirk against his skin, and then Phineas’s hands were on his hips, pushing them down. Phillip whimpered and strained against the man’s strong hold, tears stinging the corners of his eyes and then rolling down his cheeks. Phineas ‘tsked’ from above him, but didn’t say a word.

Suddenly, Phineas paused in his exploration of Phillip’s body, and Phillip’s pulsed jumped, thinking Phineas would finally rid him of his constricting trousers. Part of him wanted to silently beg Phineas, but another didn’t want to give Phineas the satisfaction.

It didn’t matter. Phineas had no intentions of relieving Phillip. Instead, he captured eye contact with the younger man as he repositioned on the bed and slung a leg over Phillip. He sat astride him now, devilish smirk pulling at his lip as he rolled their still-clothed cocks together.

Phillip wailed through the bandana.

Somehow, Phineas didn’t seem bothered. He was just as clothed as Phillip was — more so, as he still wore everything save for his hat, boots, and bandana — and his cock, now filled out once again, must have been just as hard. Aching, surely. That didn’t stop him as he rolled his hips against Phillip’s again and again, basking in every moment and every pleading sound that snuck out through the cloth.

When Phineas finally relented, slow roll after agonizing slow roll, Phillip’s cheeks were streaked with tears. Phineas had stopped every time he suspected Phillip of teetering toward his orgasm, leaving the man underneath him needy and aching and seemingly ready to burst at the seams.

Phineas’s eyes were dark with intent when he finally unbuttoned Phillip’s denim trousers and pulled them, blissfully, down his legs. Phillip had forgone undergarments with his ‘costume,’ a sight that made the cowboy snicker, and the sharp, cool air hitting his hot and neglected arousal had Phillip clenching his teeth and sucking in air through his gag.

Long, calloused fingers closed around Phillip’s cock, and he let out a muffled cry. He twisted at his restraints, desperate now to get his hands free and tangle his fingers in Phineas’s hair, but to no avail. A pitiful whine climbed into a high moan as Phineas worked him, touch light but fingers calloused rough.

Phillip’s cock throbbed as he lifted his hips into the cowboy’s touch, every single square inch between his legs hot and burning. Phineas smirked, appeasing him for only a moment, before lifting his hand away.

The whine that escaped Phillip’s lips was pitiful.

“Look at you,” Phineas groaned, “my perfect little pet.”

Their eyes met as Phineas pushed back sweaty hair from Phillip’s face and smirked. Phillip sighed and leaned into the touch. He was so sensitive now, every single nerve highly receptive, overly eager for any sort of touch he could get. And Phineas knew it.

Phillip followed Phineas’s hand with a heated gaze as the cowboy finally reached for the bottle of oil. Phillip whined and lifted his hips, earning a long, dark stare from the other man. His expression was stoic save for the slight twitch of a smirk at the corner of his lip and the heat behind his amber eyes.

_God_ , Phillip wanted him.

Slowly, gaze locked with Phillip the entire time, Phineas coated his own fingers with the oil. His fingers gleamed slick even in the limited lighting, and Phillip made a pitiful noise behind the restraint. He gasped and lifted toward him the second Phineas brushed his fingers against Phillip’s ass.

Phineas was still mostly clothed. Phillip’s cock twitched with that realization, that he was entirely exposed whereas the cowboy still held power and poise in his getup. That thought, coupled with Phineas slowly pushing fingers into him, had Phillip mewling with a high moan that caught in his restraint. Above him, Phineas snickered and twisted his wrist a certain way that made Phillip gasp.

Phillip pulled at the ropes restraining him, whimpering, fingers curling as he ached to touch Phineas. Every push of Phineas’s fingers inside him had him pushing his hips down, needing to feel as much of Phineas as he could. Phineas, who was still much too dressed for Phillip’s liking.

He tried to beg, despite the cloth, but his words only came out messy and muffled. Phineas paused, fingers stopped inside Phillip, smirking at the garbled mess that poured out from behind the bandana. Their eyes met and, despite no intelligent words spoken between them, Phineas understood. He grinned and slowly pulled his fingers out of Phillip.

Please , Phillip could only silently beg,  please .

Phineas backed off of the bed and stood. He lifted the flannel shirt first, exposing a chest of solid muscle. He tilted his head as he looked at Phillip again, whose eyes darkened in pure want as he pulled at his ropes again. Their bite was lessened thanks to the wax, but Phineas’s knots were still just as tight, rendering Phillip’s efforts to get free utterly useless.

Phineas’s chuckle was low. “Such a desperate little thing.”

Phillip could only watch as Phineas’s hands lowered to his waist, undoing his belt and casually stroking himself through his leather chaps. That goddamned smirk played at his mouth again, knowing damned well he was teasing Phillip, until finally, finally, he removed the rest of his clothing. Phillip moaned at the sight of him and his fingers twitched, needing to touch Phineas, needing Phineas  all over him.

Phineas finally came back to the bed and he lazily stretched out atop Phillip, pulling down the bandana to capture his mouth in a kiss. Phillip groaned against his lips as Phineas rocked his hips against Phillip’s, bringing their cocks together. Phillip whimpered as Phineas pulled away, using his temporary freedom to plea with him.

“Phineas, please,” he murmured, wanting so badly just to grab Phineas and pull him closer. “Need you... inside me. Need to feel you. Now, please.”

For just a moment, Phineas’s cowboy persona melted away and he looked at Phillip with soft honey eyes. He cupped Phillip’s face in both hands and kissed him again, softer than before. 

“Not long now,” he promised as the kiss broke. Then, gentleness melting away as quickly as it had come, he dropped his hands from Phillip’s face and backed away. He paused for a moment, considering, and repositioned the bandanna back over Phillip’s mouth. 

Phillip whined.

Chuckling, Phineas reached for the oil again and poured it into his palm, a low sigh escaping between parted lips as he slicked himself. For all his bravado and teasing, he’d started to feel neglected too, and took long, slow pleasure in the temporary relief his own touch brought him.

Phillip watched from heavy-lidded eyes, moaning through the gag as Phineas’s hand slid up and down his own base. Satisfied, Phineas allowed his hand to fall away, leaving his cock gleaming with oil. His eyes met Phillip’s and a groan left him as his lips parted.

And then, teasing side temporarily taking over, Phineas tilted his head. He smiled as he asked, “Ready for the showdown at high noon?”

Phillip groaned loudly, even through the bandana, and rolled his eyes skyward. Snickering, Phineas pulled the bandana down just enough for Phillip to say, “Just fuck me already.”

“Mmm, whatever you say, partner.”

Phillip groaned again. “Why, exactly, are we having sex again?”

In response, Phineas sauntered over to the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a particular handwritten book, flashing it at Phillip. Phillip reddened at the sight of it.

“All you, darling,” Phineas teased.

“You are the most insufferable man I have ever met.”

“Why thank you kindly.”

“Phineas. _Fuck me_.”

He smirked. “Right.”

Phineas put the journal away and, much to Phillip’s chagrin, covered the bandana back over his mouth. Settling on the bed, Phineas pulled Phillip closer by the hips, lifted Phillip’s legs and wrapped them around his waist. Their eyes met as he aligned himself. He teasingly brushed his tip against Phillip’s ass, listening as Phillip whined. He silently pleaded with Phineas, eyes wide and dark and wanting.

“All right,” Phineas chuckled, “don’t give me that face.”

Phillip’s moan was loud, even through the gag, as Phineas pushed through the tight ring of muscle. Phineas fucked in slow and then pulled back, tip barely encased. He breathed deeply, forcing himself not to fuck in as fast and desperate as he wanted to, despite his aching cock.

Phillip whined and tried to bear down his hips to ride Phineas’s cock. Unable to speak, unable to move, tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes.

The sudden fill of Phineas’s cock made Phillip gasp, a high keening cry in his throat. With no warning, Phineas buried himself to the hilt, and the tears in Phillip’s eyes spilled over onto his cheeks. 

“All right?” Phineas gasped out. 

Phillip nodded and curled his fingers, desperate to touch Phineas everywhere, run them through his hair. He whimpered as Phineas found a regular pace, angling his hips to fuck up into Phillip. 

Phillip cried out and his body jerked as Phineas hit a familiar spot inside him, fingers curling, his blunted nails digging into his palms. He was unable to speak, but he didn’t need to — Phineas knew when he hit that spot, and was unable to hide his resulting smirk. Phillip glared at him and he grinned, burying his face into Phillip’s shoulder.

Phineas turned his head and lightly bit at Phillip’s shoulder and neck in time with his thrusts, listening as little gaspy breaths escaped from behind Phillip’s gag. 

“You taste like sex,” Phineas snickered in his ear.

Phillip moaned and focused on tightening himself around Phineas, making him gasp. Phineas lifted away from Phillip’s shoulder, eyes narrowed as they met Phillip’s heated gaze. Reaching up, he intertwined their fingers and Phillip squeezed his hands every time Phineas thrust into him. 

Phillip couldn’t speak, but the noises he began to make in his throat, the little gasps and sighs, clued Phineas into the fact that he was probably getting close. Phineas let go of Phillip with just one hand and moved it downward, angling Phillip’s hips in a way that allowed him to hit that spot inside nearly every other thrust. Phillip cried out, whined, and Phineas knew it was time without having to be verbally clued in.

One more thrust, two more, and Phillip was crying out, loud even behind the gag, as his release finally hit him, cock throbbing as his come spilled out over both of their stomachs. His chest heaved with each gasp, breath heavy, and his entire body trembled.

Phineas paused just long enough to allow Phillip to catch his breath... and he finally decided to remove the bandana for good. Phillip gasped again as he was let free, and sucked fresh air into his lungs. Phineas chuckled and stroked his face, feeling Phillip’s skin slightly dampened by sweat and his own saliva.

“Phin,” Phillip moaned, lax and relieved.

“Good?” Phineas chuckled.

“Y-Yes, but you—“

“Mmm,” Phineas purred, touching his thumb to Phillip’s swollen lips, “Don’t worry, I plan to.”

Phillip moaned, freely this time, as Phineas began slow, lazy rolls of his hips again. Phillip still couldn’t move his hands, but he moaned and mumbled to Phineas how good he felt, how perfect. When Phineas started faster, eager now to chase his own release, Phillip shamelessly tilted his head back and moaned, high-pitched and loud and making up for lost time. 

“Phillip,” Phineas groaned, “ _fuck_... my boy. My beautiful boy.”

Phillip chuckled, feeling lazy and sleepy from sex. “That’s some pretty talk coming from a rough and tough cowboy,” he teased.

Phineas groaned, eyes squeezing shut as his orgasm hit, fucking into Phillip even as he came. Phillip gasped, feeling the swell and fill from Phineas’s cock, and moaned as Phineas fucked his own seed into him.

“ _God_ , Phin—“

Phineas interrupted him with a slow, languid kiss as his body emptied and he laid lax on top of Phillip. Breaking the kiss, Phineas brushed his lips against Phillip’s forehead and ran his hand through his damp, sweaty hair. He started to shift, but Phillip stilled from underneath him.

“Hmm?” Phineas mumbled.

“Don’t go,” Phillip sighed, closing his eyes. “Stay.”

Phineas chuckled and kissed Phillip’s cheek. “Here? While I’m still inside you?” There was a smirk to his voice.

“Especially there.”

“Mmm. All right.”

Phineas began to settle, lethargy easing into his bones, when Phillip made another noise.

“Phin?”

“Hmm?”

“I wouldn’t mind if you... untied me.”

Phineas laughed, tired, but louder than before. He reached up, and finally released Phillip’s wrists from the rope. They were a little red, but otherwise unblemished.

“Better?” Phineas kissed Phillip’s ear.

“Much.”

Phineas shifted, and Phillip sighed as Phineas moved inside him. Now that his hands were free, Phillip lifted his arms and wrapped them around Phineas, holding him close — now that they were lax and content, Phineas’s eyes were honey soft. Phillip smiled and softly brushed their lips together. 

“I love you,” Phillip mumbled.

Phineas’s cowboy hat, which they’d removed early in the evening, laid discarded on the floor beside the bed. Phineas looked over and reached down, picking the hat up and returning his attention to Phillip to place the hat atop his head.

“I love you, too, cowboy,” he teased.

Phillip blushed a deep pink. He yawned as he asked, “So... I take it you’re not done with that journal, huh?”

Phineas grinned.

“Not even close.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I formally apologize and I’m proud of you.
> 
> Uhhh... comment if you wanna?


End file.
